


Blueberry Tart

by aldiara



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, M/M, Silly, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Earl Harlan's recipes are always good for an intriguing culinary adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tart" prompt on [Drabble Day 2016](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“I don’t know what went wrong. I followed the recipe! It said nothing about… prehensile abilities.”

Cecil stared at the blueberry tart in frustration. It was round, pleasing to the eye, and appropriately covered in blueberries, with a light dusting of sugar. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it, except for the five slender bluish-purple tentacles reaching out of its centre, undulating gently.

“Fascinating.” Carlos had already scribbled three pages full of scientific notes. “Absolutely fasci- oh!”

The tentacles trailed across Carlos’ wrist, tenderly. Carlos blushed.

“Cecil, they have, ah, interesting effects on bare skin. We need to investigate this.”


End file.
